1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color picture image processing system. The system according to the present invention is used for effecting hue processing and hue modification based on a separation of a chrominance component of a picture information, processing a contour line in response to an input picture information, and displaying the chrominance component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art color picture reproduction system, for example, a color picture reproduction workstation, it is sufficient to effect a comparatively simplified processing when a monochromatic color only is applied to a contour line. However, when a faithful reproduction of varying hues of color tint such as in a painting is desired, it is necessary to provide a tremendous amount of information in such a way that chrominance information is provided for each picture element.
An object of the present invention is to provide a color picture image processing system in which, based on a chrominance synthesis information obtained by a separation of a chrominance component of a picture image into a lamellar component and a vortex component, it is possible to synthesize the chrominance component of each picture element constituting a picture image and realize a faithful color reproduction.
Reference can be made to Japanese Patent Application Nos. 62-133690 and 63-39284, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,698, designating the same inventors as the present application and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. These applications are directed to providing a color picture synthesis technique in which, in a color picture transmission, a chrominance component in a given picture is separated into a lamellar component and a vortex component for transmission, and a synthesis of the color picture in combination with a luminance component in the above given picture is effected. This technique can be utilized in the present invention.